dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
EXO
center|660px EXO *'Nombre: '''EXO / 엑소. **'¿Por qué?: EXO viene de EXO Planet (planeta que representa de donde ellos provienen). El nombre EXO Planet viene del término "Extra Solar Planet" que significa un planeta ubicado fuera del Sistema Solar. **'''EXO-K;. 엑소케이 (Unidad Corea). **'EXO-M:' 엑소엠 (Unidad China). *'Número de miembros:' 12 chicos. *'Debut:' 8 de Abril de 2012. **'EXO-K:' Inkigayo (SBS). **'EXO-M:' 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang'. *'País:' Corea del Sur y China. *'Fanclub:' EXOtic (No oficial). *'Color oficial:' Plateado. *'Géneros:' K-Pop, C-Pop. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment -> (Misma que Super Junior, Girls' Generation, F(x), SHINee, TVXQ (DBSK), BoA, TRAX, CSJH The Grace, J-Min y Kangta). Carrera thumb|298px 'Pre-Debut' El productor Lee Soo Man anunció que tenía en sus planes el debut de un nuevo grupo de chicos, temporalmente llamado M1; y se creyó que en un principio iba a tener 7 integrantes, ya que se había filtrado en internet una imagen de sólo 7 de ellos ensayando. Luego el productor dijo que el grupo estaría dividido en 2 subunidades (M1 y M2). La SM comenzó a lanzar una serie de vídeos teaser en donde se mostraban a los diferentes miembros de EXO demostrando sus habilidades en baile, artes marciales, etc. El primer miembro en ser revelado fue Kai, seguido por Luhan y Tao. El 29 de Diciembre de 2011, durante las celebraciones de fin de año en Corea, los tres miembros de EXO anteriormente revelados se presentaron en el programa de la SBS, 'Gayo Daejun'. En esta oportunidad, un nuevo miembro fue revelado: Chen, significando su primera aparición en la televisión coreana y como miembro de EXO. El día 9 de Enero de 2012, un quinto miembro llamado Sehun fue revelado, demostrando sus habilidades en el baile. Sólo un día después, se revela otro teaser nuevamente con Sehun pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el vídeo deja al descubierto por primera vez a los doce miembros juntos. El 16 de Enero de 2012, Lay es revelado. El 25 de Enero es el turno de Xiumin. EXO lanzó su single prólogo 'What Is Love' el día 30 de Enero de 2012 siendo reveladas simultáneamente tanto la versión coreana como la versión china. La canción se liberó en sitios como iTunes, MelOn, Dosirak, Soribada y Naver Music y en páginas de China como Baidu. Además, el video de 'What Is Love' sirvió como oportunidad para revelar a dos nuevos miembros: D.O y Baekhyun y adicionalmente, revelando a los miembros en sus respectivas subunidades. El 14 de Febrero de 2012 se revela al líder de la subunidad coreana, Suho. Al día siguiente, se revela al líder de EXO-M, Kris. El último miembro en ser revelado es Chanyeol el día 22 de Febrero de 2012. EXO realizó un Showcase en el Parque Olímpico en Seúl, Corea el 31 de Marzo de 2012 y al día siguiente, el 1 de Abril de 2012 en la Universidad de Negocios Internacionales y Economía en Bejing, China en donde presentaron su canción título, 'MAMA'. 'Debut' EXO-K debutó el 8 de Abril de 2012 en el programa Inkigayo del canal SBS, mientras que EXO-M lo hizo el mismo día en la 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang', ambos con las canciones 'History' y 'MAMA'. Ese mismo día el grupo entero liberó su single debut 'MAMA', seguido por el mini-álbum homónimo. A sólo un día de haber lanzado el sencillo, en su versión china, alcanzó el puesto número uno en varias listas musicales de China, mientras que el álbum obtuvo lugares altos en listas como las de 'Sina Album Chart', 'Gaon Chart' y 'Billboard World Albums Chart'. El equivalente coreano del álbum alcanzó la primera posición del 'Gaon Album Chart' y el lugar número ocho en la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard. Los vídeos, ambos en su versión coreana y china, lograron los primeros lugares en las listas de vídeos más vistos en las webs chinas de streaming y la lista global de Youtube. Integrantes 650px|center Integrantes: '''(↑) Chen, Xiumin, Kris, Lay, Tao, Suho - (↓) Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, D.O, Sehun, Luhan '''EXO-K: *Suho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Baekhyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chanyeol (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *D.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kai (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sehun (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) EXO-M: * Xiumin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) * Luhan (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Kris (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) * Lay (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Chen (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Tao (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografías 'Corea' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'China' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' Programas de TV *Let's Go Dream Team (2013, en grabación) *(KBS) Guerilla Date (2013, por emitir) * (SBS-TV) " Super Model Competition" (27.09.2013) *(Mnet) The Open Music Studio (10.09.2013, entrevista) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge (31.08.2013) *(KBS2TV) Global Request Show: A Song For You (30.08.2013) *Infinite Challenge (24.08.13) *Global Request Show: A Song For You (23.08.13) *Arirang TV, Pops In Seoul (20.08.13) *China Love Big Concert (18/08/13) *(KBS) Vivid Information (15.08.13) *(Mnet) Wide News (15.08.13) *(SBS) Midnight (14.08.13) *Weekly Idol (14.08.13) *ArirangTV Simply Kpop (12.08.13) *TVB 360º (11.08.13) *We Got Married (10.08.13) *Wide Entertainment News (7.08.13) *Y-Star News (7.08.13) *(KBS) A Song For You (26.07.13) *Weekly Idol (10.07.13) *Happy Camp (06.07.13) * Olleh TV (01.07.13, entrevista) *JJANG! (27.06.13, entrevista) *Arirang TV (19.06.13) *Hanbam E-news (19.06.13, entrevista) *Pops In Seoul (18.06.13) *Simply Kpop (17.06.13) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (17.06.13, entrevista) *(SBS) Pop Asia (16.06.13, entrevista) *After School Club (12.06.13) *Idol Star Athletic Championships (11.02.13) *The Solve King (29.11.12, EXO-K) *Yahoo Interview (19.11.12, EXO-M) *Top Chinese Music (06.10.12,EXO-K, entrevista) *Mengniu Music Billboard Interview (05.10.12, EXO-K, entrevista) *Jpop-Kpop Music Craze (26.09.12, EXO-M) *100% Entertainment (18.09.12, EXO-M) *Sina Live Chat (18.09.12, EXO-K) *SATZONE TV (09.09.12, EXO-K) *Quiz on Korea (31.08.12, EXO-K) *Sunshine Day (12.08.12, EXO-M) *Channel V Asian Hero (09.08.12, EXO-K) *Hunan TV Happy Camp (21.07.12) *Do Your Best (16.07.12, EXO-M) *Spicy Microphone (28.06.12, EXO-M) *Hunan TV Happy Camp (09.06.12, EXO-M) *(SBS) R CulTwo Show (30.05.12, EXO-K) *MTV The Show (29.05.12, EXO-K) *Music Billboard (25.04.12, EXO-M, entrevista) *Showbiz Korea Arirang TV (14.05.12, EXO-K) *Yinyuetai Interview (20.04.12, EXO-M) *Tudou Interview (16.04.12, EXO-M) *Netease Interview (13.04.12, EXO-M) *Youku Interview (12.04.12, EXO-M) Programas de Radio * (MBC) ShimShimTaPa (20/08/13). * (SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (20/08/13, EXO-K). *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/08/13). *(SBS)-R Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game (13/08/13). *Young Street Radio (08/08/13). *(KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13). *(MBC)-R FM Younha's Starry Night Radio (13/07/13). *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (12-13/07/13, especial DJ). *(SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (11/07/13). *(KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio (07/07/13. * (KBS) Radio en Árabe (05/07/13). *(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (21/06/13). *Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio (18/06/13). *(MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio (06.06.13). *(KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio (30.05.13). *SEED RADIO 97.5 FM (27.07.12, EXO-M). *ShimShimTaPa (21.06.12, EXO-K). *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.12, EXO-K). *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (15.05.12, EXO-K). *Younha's Starry Night Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K). *Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K). *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (07.05.12, EXO-K) Tours Conciertos participativos: * Stars' Love Concert, en el Nanjing Olympic Sports Center (EXO-M, 1 de Noviembre, 2013) *SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR III en China, Beijing (EXO, 19 de octubre, 2013) *Stay G-Market 'Stay G6' Concert (EXO, 03 de octubre, 2013) *MBC Show! Music Core Special Perfomance "K-pop Concert" (EXO-K, 2013) *MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia (EXO, 2013) *KPOP Republic Concert en Manila, Philippines (EXO-K, 2013) *Incheon Korean Music Wave (EXO, 2013). *KCON 2013 in L.A (EXO, 2013). *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 5 en Seúl (EXO-K, 2013). *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013). *Asian Super Showcase en Malasia (EXO-M, 2012). *KCON 2012 (EXO-M, 2012). *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 4 (EXO-M, 2012). *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (EXO-K, 2012). *Happy Concert (EXO-K, 2012). *Lotte World Open Concert (EXO-K, 2012). *SMTown Live World Tour III (2012). *Dream Concert (EXO-K, 2012). Showcase: *En la Universidad de Negocios Internacionales y Economía en Bejing, China (EXO, 1 de Abril de 2012) *En el Parque Olímpico en Seúl (EXO, 31 de Marzo de 2012) Anuncios * 2013: Celebrity Fashion: shooting (EXO) - (Revista) *'2013:' So Cool: portadas, edicion de octubre + detras de camaras (EXO) - (Revista) * 2013: 'Ize: edicion (EXO) - ''(Revista) * '''2013: Teenage: edicion de octubre (EXO) -'' (Revista)'' * 2013:' '''Sparkling: portada, edicion de otoño (octubre) (EXO) -'' (Revista) *'2013:' Men's style: portada, edicion de ocubre (EXO-k) - (Revista) *'2013:' Ceci: edicion de octubre (EXO) - (Revista) *'2013: '''Yes! Magazine: Vol. 1173 (EXO-K, 2013) – ''(Revista) *'2013:' ASTA TV: edicion de octubre - vol.74 (EXO) - (Revista) *'2013: '''Men's style: Making Shooting (EXO) - ''(Revista) * 2013: 'Sunny 10 (EXO-K & JUNIEL) - ''(CF) *'''2013: IVYclub: foto oficial (EXO-K & ) - (Revista) *'2012:' Samsung ATIV Smart PC: "Create your Smart Style" (EXO-K) - (CF) *'2012:' The Face Shop (EXO-K) - (CF) Curiosidades 2012: *El MV "MAMA" de EXO-M tiene el récord por ser el MV más reproducido y descargado en el sitio YinYueTai durante 43 semanas de acuerdo con el "Yin Yue V Chart Guiness". *SM Entertainment tardó 100 días en grabar los 23 teasers de EXO. *El 21 de julio, EXO fue invitado al 15° aniversario de Happy Camp. Durante la introducción del grupo, Kris declaró ser el líder de EXO, mientras Suho dijo que él era el guardián. *El miniálbum MAMA (versión K & M) logró vender una cifra de 155.255 copias, con lo cual consiguieron posicionarse como el grupo rookie con más ventas del 2012. *La edad media de EXO-M es de 20.5 años mientras que la de EXO-K es de 19.2 años. *EXO-K 'MAMA' vendió más de 133.400 copias en 2012, mientras que EXO-M 'MAMA' vendió más de 77.120 copias en 2012. *Hasta el 2 de octubre, "MAMA" de EXO-M fue clasificado #1, "History" clasificó #3 mientras "What is Love" clasificó #5 en las tendencias de VChart de YinYeuTai. *EXO-K fue nombrado como embajadores de La Cruz Roja Juvenil. *El año de su debut, en la trigésima edición de los premios anuales de la música en China, (por primera vez para un grupo rookie) ganaron dos premios, el premio al grupo más popular y el de mejor vestidos. 2013: *El álbum XOXO (Kiss & Hug) consta de 2 versiones: Kiss (Korea) Hug (China), cuya canción principal "Wolf" es originalmente llamada "The Wolf and the Beauty". *El 1er. album "XOXO" alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. *EXO ganó el primer puesto en 4 programas musicales con "Wolf": en el Music Bank (KBS), Music Core (MBC), Inkigayo (SBS) y Show Champion (MBC). *Vendieron 300,000 discos comprados con antelación y 130,000 copias sólo siete días después del lanzamiento del álbum. Dándole a EXO las posiciones más altas en las listas de charts, como Hottracks y Hanteo, al igual que en las ventas digitales en sitios como: MelOn, Bugs, Soribada, entre muchos otros. *Durante el lanzamiento de Growl, hubo un colapso en Synnara Record, una tienda de discos. La última vez que los servidores de Synnara Record colapsaron fue con la venta de la edición limitada de "The Classic" de Shinhwa. *EXO se ha mantenido con la canción Growl en los puestos #1 de las listas: OLLEH Chart Update y BUGS CHART, junto con todas las canciones del álbum. *Recientemente EXO ha revelado recibir acoso por parte de las Sasaeng fans y temen que suceda lo mismo que sucedió con TVXQ o JYJ. *Las fans de EXO no podrán asistir a los eventos tanto en directo como en pre-grabaciones de EXO en Inkigayo, ya que no respetan las normas indicadas en los lugares públicos (no grabar, no hacer fotos, no ponerse en la carretera, entre otras). *El hijo de Lee Soo Man, Lee Hyun Kyu, escribió la letra de "Let Out the Beast", la cual está incluida en el primer álbum del grupo, "XOXO". La canción XOXO del álbum repackage Growl fue escrita por Kai y D.O., mientras que Lucky del mismo álbum fue escrita por Chanyeol y Baekhyun. *EXO, junto a Taeyeon de SNSD, han firmado un contrato de dos años con la marca de cosméticos "Nature Republic". *EXO es el primer grupo ídolo en ganar 'Triple crown' en Inkigayo este año (2013). *EXO, junto a Henry, Dalshabet, INFINITE, TASTY, AOA y GIRL'S DAY, están en el mismo equipo en los Idol Sports Championship (septiembre 2013). EXO está en el equipo B y están usando el color naranja. *En tan sólo 3 meses, se han vendido alrededor de 740,000 copias del primer álbum completo de EXO, 'Kiss & Hug'. Este es uno de los más grandes récords por primera vez después de 12 años. * EXO ha conseguido un récord en Music Core con más victorias, empatando con el legendario grupo G.O.D. con cuatro victorias consecutivas en el show (1 con Wolf, y tres con Growl). *En los vídeos Kpop más reproducidos de 2013 en YouTube, EXO está en el 3er puesto con Wolf y, 6to con Growl. * "XOXO" Kiss & Hug álbum repackage vendió 312.899 copias durante el mes de agosto. El acumulativo total de las ventas de álbumes de EXO para este año (sólo 2013) hasta ahora son de 802.745 copias. * Son uno de los grupos candidatos para la próxima temporada de Hello baby! * Se rumorea que tendrá comeback en Octubre de 2013 junto con otros grupos de la misma empresa. EXO confirmó que estaban grabando su próximo álbum. *EXO, BAP, BOYFRIEND, SISTAR y U-KISS están nominados para los "2013 MTV EMA" a "Mejor Artista de Corea". *EXO dijo que la coreografía presentada en el programa de Immortal Song 2 (tercera visita), fue hecha por Shindong de Super Junior. *EXO fue a Alemania durante una semana a partir del 20-09-2013 para hacer un photobook. *EXO estará presente en los Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA) 2013 en Hong Kong este 22 de noviembre. *"XOXO" álbum de Repackage (Ver. Kiss) & MAMA de EXO-K están en tercero y cuarto lugar, en el "Top 5 de los álbumes más vendidos" de la Tabla de Hanteo de la tercera semana de septiembre. *EXO asistirá al Festival Gangnam Hallyu junto con SHINee, Infinite y Girls Day el 6 de Octubre. *EXO fue calificado como el artista que más induce dolor de cabeza por la seguridad de los aeropuertos, debido a la cantidad de fans. * EXO será un invitado especial para la última presentación de 'Voice of China'. Premios Enlaces *Sitio Oficial EXO-M *Sitio Oficial EXO-K *Fan Cafe Oficial Weibo *Weibo EXO-K *Weibo EXO-M Facebook *Facebook Oficial EXO-K *Facebook Oficial EXO-M YouTube *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-K *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-M Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|♫What Is Love (Korean Ver.)thumb|right|295px|♫History (Korean ver.) 'China' thumb|left|295px|♫What Is Love (Chinese Ver.)thumb|right|295 px|♫History (Chinese ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:CGrupo